<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frustrado by Annie_Niliforv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552434">Frustrado</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Niliforv/pseuds/Annie_Niliforv'>Annie_Niliforv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU - Sin Poderes, AU- No super powers, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Beck Profesor, Bottom Peter, Flirting, Good Guy Beck, M/M, Peter va en universidad, Relación maestro/alumno, Teacher Beck, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Beck, sexo gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Niliforv/pseuds/Annie_Niliforv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter ve a Beck calificando exámenes y lo tenso que está, decide ayudarlo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quentin Beck/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frustrado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No me arrepiento de nada.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter camina por el pasillo, luego de un día agotador y caluroso lo único que quiere es llegar a casa y darse una ducha fría. Pasando junto al aula de química percibe una figura que reconoce como la de su profesor favorito Quentin Beck. El señor Beck se encuentra encorvado, con una mano acomodándose el cabello mientras la otra sostiene un bolígrafo.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Se le nota frustrado, arrugando los ojos de manera que se le nota más la edad; la curiosidad le gana a Peter y decide entrar al aula, cerrando la puerta sin pensarlo detrás suyo. El señor Beck levanta la mirada de lo que sea que estuviera haciendo y lo saluda con un asentimiento, Peter lo nota muy cansando.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— Señor Beck, ¿se siente mal? —fue lo primero que pudo decir.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— No Peter, solo un poco triste.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— ¿Ocurrió algo? —se regañó internamente, lo que pasara en la vida de Beck no le incumbía.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— No me pasa nada a mí, Peter. —movió el brazo de forma que Peter pudo notar lo que estaba haciendo, los exámenes de esa semana llenos de correcciones y signos de interrogación en rojo. — Tus compañeros, en cambio, me demuestran lo poco que se preocupan porque me dé cuenta que se copian en los exámenes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A Peter no le gustó la mirada que tenía Beck.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— No le digas a nadie, Peter, pero todos irán a detención por esto. Tú no, claro. —dijo cuando notó la preocupación en sus ojos— Tú sí aprobaste, eres de los pocos que me enorgullece llamar mi estudiante.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter se sonrojó por eso.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Y fue lo que le dio el valor de hacer lo siguiente:</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— ¿Pete— uhm...- Las manos de Peter le masajeaban los hombros al hombre, relajando los músculos apretados.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— Debe ser difícil esforzarse tanto impartiendo una clase y que le paguen de esta manera, señor Beck... —la voz de Peter sonaba por encima de su oído, en un susurro.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— Y que lo digas. —Beck soltó un suspiro cuando sintió los labios de Peter en su mandíbula, acariciando la barba que lo caracterizaba. — Peter... ¿qué—</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— Está bien, profesor. —subió por su rostro hasta llegar a la comisura de los labios cuando Beck volteó para recibirlo de lleno, apenas un roce.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">La mano de Beck lo tomó por el cuello para profundizarlo. Cuando Peter lo rompió, notó la agitación de Beck. — Vamos profesor, tiene que terminar de calificar. —Beck lo miraba incrédulo pero siguió, sin preguntarse el por qué escuchaba lo que decía el adolescente.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Entonces Peter separó un poco la silla donde estaba el docente, y ante su confusión, se sentó en su regazo, procurando que su trasero se encontrara en un lugar muy específico.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— Peter, si alguien nos viera...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— Cerré la puerta, profesor, además, ya casi no hay nadie aquí. Vamos, continúe. Yo lo esperaré. —Beck estaba confundido aún más, cuando se dirigía a terminar con su trabajo, sintió como la parte baja de Peter empezaba a removerse, restregándose contra él.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— Pete, ¿qué...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— Perdone, profesor, pero lo ví tan estresado que fue lo único que se me ocurrió...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— Sabes que sí sigues así, no terminaré jamás, además, este no es el lugar...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— El clóset de limpieza donde me lo hiciste la primera vez tampoco lo era, sin embargo aquí estamos... ¿o no, Quentin?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">La mano libre de Beck lo tomó por la cintura, tratando de hacerlo parar, por otro lado lo único que logró fue apretar a Peter más contra él, dejándolo sentir como se formaba su erección.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— Siempre tuve esta fantasía, Quentin —le dijo en un susurro, la erección del profesor apretaba contra la tela de su pantalón.—, de que me tomaras contra tu escritorio, mientras calificas a todos los mediocres que hay en esta aula...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beck soltó su bolígrafo, la mano que estaba en la cintura de Peter viajó hasta su entrepierna y la masajeó, la otra mano se perdió bajo la camisa de Peter y comenzó a acariciarle los pezones, Peter soltaba suspiros mientras aumentaba la velocidad con la que se frotaba en el regazo de su profesor.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— No podías esperar a llegar a casa, ¿verdad? Cada vez te sientes mas temerario, más valiente... no creas —le susurró al oído—, que no ha notado como tus ojos se pegan a mi entrepierna o mi trasero en clases, he visto como te relames los labios cuando entro al salón. —le apretó la entrepierna— Quieres que... — Peter lo interrumpió.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— Tiene razón, profesor Beck, quiero que me destroce. Que me abra y me llene con su semilla. Quiero sentir cómo se resbala fuera de mi cuerpo luego del sexo. Y quiero... —susurró pero lo interrumpieron.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— Solo hay un problema, Peter. —le dijo con un poco de burla en la voz.— No tengo lubricante aquí y...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— No importa. —Peter se soltó de su agarre y se hincó frente a él, escondido por el escritorio. Las manos de Parker ardían, acariciaron los muslos del docente por encima de la ropa hasta que llegaron al bulto donde se escondía su miembro. Bajó el cierre lentamente sin despegar los ojos del rostro de Beck, quien se mordía el labio ante la vista que tenía. — Tengo una idea...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tomó el miembro erecto en su mano y escuchó el jadeo del profesor. Lo acarició y se lo acercó a la boca, el calor de su aliento provocaba que Beck temblara.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter rio por su desesperación cuando sintió una mano grande en su cabello, sacó la lengua y recorrió todo el tronco de Beck hasta llegar a la base, lamió el glande prestando atención a la uretra mientras una de sus manos prestaba atención a su longitud y la otra se enfocaba en masajear los testículos. Beck recargó la cabeza en la silla, soltando suspiros cada vez más obscenos.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter trató de meterlo por completo en su boca, ahuecando las mejillas para mejorar la sensación de succión, las dos manos de Beck estaban en su cabeza, sosteniéndolo en su lugar mientras él empujaba contra su boca. Peter se permitió ser sonoro y dejó que Beck escuchara como lo chupaba, Beck lo miró, y notó que Peter tenía la mirada nublada por el deseo. Se encargó de cubrirlo totalmente de saliva y se soltó de su agarre, las pupilas de Beck dilatadas y su boca soltando jadeos le ordenó que se levantara y se inclinara en el escritorio.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter obedeció, relamiéndose los labios se desabrochó los pantalones y bajó su ropa interior frente a Beck, que viera lo duro que estaba él también. Se volteó e inclinó, levantando su trasero de modo que quedara frente al rostro de Beck, Peter sintió un cálido aliento ser en su piel. Lo que sintió después lo hizo gemir en voz alta.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Era la boca de Beck que lo estaba devorando. Sintió su lengua cubrirlo de saliva, entrar en su cuerpo intentando abrirlo un poco. Una de las manos de Beck había atrapado su erección y lo masturbaba, la otra subió hasta llegar a su boca, los dedos entrando, la orden <em>lámelos</em> era obvia. La siguió. La lengua de Beck seguía adentrándose en él, la barba que tanto le calentaba en sus noches solitarias dejaba una sensación de picazón que no le desagradaba.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cuando Beck sacó los dedos de su boca, Peter los dejó ir con un sonoro </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">pop</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> que estaba seguro que Beck escuchó por cómo le masajeó la erección. Le introdujo el primer dedo y esperó la reacción de Peter, si bien ya no era algo desconocido seguía siendo algo incómodo al principio. Empezó a moverlo prestando atención a los sonidos que Peter producía.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Solo cuando estuvo seguro que podía continuar, agregó otro dedo, dejando besos húmedos en su piel y masturbándolo para distraerlo de cualquier incomodidad, Peter apretaba los papeles que había en el escritorio sin preocuparse por los nombres. El tercer dedo se sintió como un regalo, el gemido que dejó salir era una melodía solo para Quentin. Rasgando la superficie del escritorio solo lo necesario, se quejó cuando los dedos largos del profesor lo abandonaron, quiso voltear a verlo, pero se detuvo cuando sintió otro tipo de intrusión, más gruesa y larga que sus dedos, se sujetó del escritorio para no gritar.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— ¡Q-quentin! —arqueó la espalda, Beck ahora lo sostenía de las caderas para mantenerlo quieto. Entró poco a poco, prestando atención al lenguaje corporal de Peter, esperando que le pidiera que se detuviera. Nunca lo hizo. Llegó a la base y se quedó quieto unos segundos, la voz de Peter lo suficientemente sonora para romper el silencio:</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— Destrózame.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lo hizo.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Al principio fue lento y suave, por lo que Peter se quejó.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— Espera, cosita —susurró mientras le acariciaba el cabello—. No podrás caminar cuando terminemos.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— S-sabes, estuve pensando... —trataba de hablar mientras era embestido, Beck aumentaba el ritmo y le era difícil hacerlo.— Podría ir a tu casa este f-fin de se-semana y...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— ¿Y marcar toda superficie posible con tu olor? —terminó por él— Seguro, no sabes cuánto quiero que me montes en mi propia cama... —se inclinó para susurrarle al oído—</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter se mordía el puño, la imagen mental que quería, Beck aumentó el ritmo, el choque entre piel y piel lo volvía loco. La mano de Beck no le daba tregua tampoco; sintió el orgasmo acercarse cuando Beck golpeó su próstata y lo hizo ver estrellas.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Estaba claro que no iba a terminar de calificar. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dos embestidas más tarde, Peter se vino con el nombre de Quentin en la boca, su orgasmo ensució cuanto había en la madera, eso lo molestaría, estaba seguro de eso.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beck no se dio cuenta, Peter se estrechó sobre él, haciendo que se corriera dentro, empujó una última vez, asegurando que nada de él se derramaría cuando notó la mirada cansada y divertida del estudiante.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— ¿Qué ocurre, Peter?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— Lo siento profesor, no pude evitarlo... —Peter hablaba con una delicadeza con la que sabía Beck no podía enojarse— Ensucié su escritorio...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— Oh, no.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Era pérdida total, los exámenes estaban cubiertos y arruinados, por suerte el daño en la madera era mínimo.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Salió de Peter y lo escuchó suspirar, había algo de culpabilidad en sus ojos castaños que le impedían enfadarse.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— Eso estuvo mal, Peter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— Lo sé, lo siento... —Beck le sujetó la barbilla y lo besó, metiéndole la lengua en la boca y dejándolo sin aliento.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— Tenemos que limpiarlo antes de irnos. —le guiñó el ojo, el brillo volvió al rostro de Peter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ya lo castigaría en casa.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beck usó su llave para abrir uno de los cajones, donde tenía las toallas que usaba para limpiar el pizarrón cada viernes. Le dio a Peter una bolsa de plástico para meter en esta los papeles sucios y las toallas usadas. Tardaron cinco minutos limpiando su desastre, cuando terminaron Beck usó aerosol para ocultar el olor a sexo que sabía estaba en el aire.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Salieron juntos del edificio con la bolsa de plástico que dejó en el asiento trasero de su auto.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— ¿No se preocuparán en casa porque no llegas?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— No —fue su simple respuesta—. Le enviaré un mensaje a mi tía, diciendo que me quedaré con Ned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— ¿Y Ned?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— A él le diré que me quedaré con mi pareja, pero que guarde el secreto por mi.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beck se calentó con la palabra <em>pareja</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cuando llegaron a la casa de Beck, se deshicieron de los papeles arruinados, Beck pensaba en qué diría para excusar los exámenes perdidos.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">O cómo haría para calificar los que habían faltado.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter sabía que Quentin no había terminado, lo miró con culpa en la mirada preguntando pero sin hablar.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— Recuerdo casi todas las calificaciones, los demás... —titubeó— me basaré en su empeño del semestre para darles una nota, digamos, adecuada. —le sonrió, con una mano en su hombro.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No habían ni bien entrado por la puerta cuando Beck arrinconó a Peter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— Ahora, habías dicho que te destrozara... -Su voz bajó hasta ser un susurro peligrosamente profundo.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter tembló de lo rápido que se encendió con eso. Lo abrazó por el cuello antes de besarlo.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— Hazme pedazos. —susurró contra su boca, Beck lo levantó y Peter le abrazó la cintura con las piernas.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">———————</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— Chicos, sobre sus exámenes de la semana pasada... -todos en el aula lo miraron fijamente, a Peter se le encendieron las mejillas.— Ocurrió un accidente.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nadie habló.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">— Mi... mascota nueva —empezó—, es apenas un cachorro, y... le pareció divertido jugar con sus exámenes.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Los estudiantes soltaron un jadeo cansado, estuvieron el fin de semana entero preocupados por sus notas para que pasara algo como esto.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— No se preocupen, esto pasó luego de que terminara de calificarlos, por suerte. —le dejó una sonrisa— No tendrán que repetir el examen pero no se los podré entregar. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">La tensión en el salón desapareció. Peter por su parte volteó a ver a Ned.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— Lo siento amigo.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ned no lo entendió. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>